Their Secret Nights
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: A little fic where I used the Japanese names to disguise to myself the fact that I was writing a Pokemon Fic. For reference, Musashi=Jesse, Kojiro=James, Satoshi=Ash, Takeshi=Brock, Kasumi=Misty. Rocketshippy, and a bit of Ash/Mistyness.


Their Secret Nights  
  
The waves gently lapped against the makeshift raft the castaways had constructed. The blue-haired boy who sat on the raft smiled absently.  
  
"Very resourceful of them," he thought, "To be able to build a raft so quickly" he admired them, though he couldn't say so. He stared across the waving sea, and sighed.  
  
"It doesn't look as if we'll ever be rescued.." he thought desolately. He coughed once or twice. The moon had risen, long ago, and the two boys, the girls, and all of their pets had long since fallen asleep. Only he was left awake, presumably because he was shaken. He had, after all, all but drowned twice, was almost burned to death in his sleep, and nearly been left in a sunken ship at the bottom of the sea. But all through it. He turned to a prone figure, glowing in the blue moonlight. Her face was turned to the tossing waves, and the wind brushed her fire red hair back from her face.  
  
"She was with me.." he thought, smiling. When they had been rescued, she had almost immediately fallen asleep. She had gone through the same things he did. They had gone through all that together. He shook his head to keep himself from crying.  
  
"She had almost.. he thought. They had almost both. Actually, all three of them had almost. and the three others too. But they weren't through this yet. It seemed they wouldn't be for a while yet. Abruptly, the silence of the night was broken by a flopping, and a mumbling of  
  
"Koiking, Koiking.." The blue-haired bishonen cursed under his breath. The one time he thought he had done something right.. and it went horribly wrong. So horribly wrong that it nearly killed them all. Nyase hadn't complained, She hadn't complained.. but he knew it was wrong. Perhaps that was why he couldn't sleep this night. He glanced with one eye to the sleeping bodies of the boy, and his friends. He wished, perversely, that he was one of them, because, whatever they did, they seemed to do it right. He laughed softly when he remembered what they had even been there to do. And still those children helped them. He blinked at the black haired, idealistic one, and smirked. At least he knew that he had something that kid didn't. He had a goal that would lead him further than the boy's. And bring him more joy. That kid couldn't see what was right in front of him, but he knew he himself could.  
  
"If only I could tell her.." he thought, "But doubtless she would just. laugh at me, or just leave." His eyes turned to the flaming red-head, who slept near him on the raft. He reached one hand out to her, and then pulled back, "Even if I did tell her, she probably won't excuse what I did before." he smiled faintly, "But I don't really mind that. It's almost perfect as it is now, I wouldn't ruin that for the world." he thought, reaching out to smooth the fire red hair of the prone girl. She turned in her sleep, and mumbled.  
  
"Kojiro.." The blue-haired bishonen smiled, and his green eyes softened.  
  
"Musashi.." he said, "I'll love you forever.." The girl calmed under his hand, and sunk back into sleep. Kojiro stretched, and blinked at Musashi, shuddering in the cold night. He wanted to huddle close to her for warmth, but he didn't want to intrude. Musashi rolled over, her legs curling up, close to her body. He smiled, and lay down, leaning his head on her legs. He drifted off to sleep, murmuring..  
  
"Musashi..."  
  
The sun was barely rising when Musashi awoke. Her legs were asleep. She glared down to see the blue-haired boy sleeping sweetly at her feet. She reached out to touch his hair, and smiled fondly. She got up carefully, managing to not disturb his sleep. She sat on the edge of the raft, looking out to the waves illuminated by the sparkling dawn. She smiled, and closed her eyes to the sea's fond spray.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" a voice remarked irritably.  
  
"What?" Musashi said, turning, "Oh, it's just you." she said, glancing at a yawning and stretching Kasumi. Kasumi finished stretching and fixed Musashi with a suspicious glare.  
  
"I asked you, what are you so happy about?" she asked. Musashi growled.  
  
"You wouldn't understand.." she murmured. Kasumi blinked.  
  
"Oh." she said. Then she glanced at Musashi, confused, and still suspicious, "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Just then, Satoshi sat up.  
  
"It means.." he said sleepily, "That it's something romantic and disgusting that a tomboy like you wouldn't understand." he finished. Kasumi growled.  
  
"TOMBOY?!" she shouted, angrily. Musashi ignored the fighting children, and turned back to the waves. Kojiro jolted awake with the sound and movement with a clipped,  
  
"Musa-!" he looked around. Then he saw her, and relaxed. Takeshi sat up.  
  
"Nan da?" he said, then he growled, "You two stop fighting!" he yelled, grabbing Satoshi and Kasumi by the shoulders.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!" Kasumi said at the exact time Satoshi said,  
  
"SHE STARTED IT!" Takeshi sweatdropped.  
  
"Now that we're all up, I can cook some breakfast," he said, changing the subject. Satoshi and Kasumi blinked at him.  
  
"We don't.." Satoshi said.  
  
"Have any food." Kasumi finished. Takeshi sweatdropped again. Musashi and Kojiro looked at each other fondly, both wishing they could do something about it. Satoshi tapped Kojiro on the shoulder.  
  
"Did you happen to grab any food on your way out?" he asked. Kojiro facefaulted.  
  
"Food?" he asked. Musashi shook her head, as Kojiro shook his, and Nyase blinked.  
  
"Nyao?" he said blearily, "We don't have any food???" he asked. Kojiro shrugged.  
  
"Whatever happens, I'm sure we can get through it.." he said, "Together." he glanced at Musashi. The rest stared blankly at him.  
  
"Nani de?" they said. Musashi growled, and hit him over the head with a fan.  
  
"You baka! We don't have any food! That means we're going to starve to death!" she growled. He blinked.  
  
"Oh.. right.." he said. He smiled, and then frowned, "I'm hungry." he moaned. Musashi smiled.  
  
"Right.. me too.." she groaned. Kasumi and Satoshi exchanged looks.  
  
"You think they're trying to hide something from us?" Kasumi asked. Satoshi shrugged, not saying anything.. but then, he didn't need to, his stomach did for him, with a prolonged,  
  
"GROWWWWLLLL!!" He blushed. Kasumi smiled faintly.  
  
"Baka." she said, under her breath.  
  
"Tomboy.." he murmured. Then they both giggled.  
  
THE END 


End file.
